


SOUL for a SOUL

by VenomQuill



Series: Undertale [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, God of Hyperdeath - Freeform, The Demon That Comes When You Call Its Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: You can't run from your own shadow forever...





	SOUL for a SOUL

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddimfoc

A soft wind whispered through the cracks in the stone. Cold darkness coiled around the stone cavern like a giant python. Water dripped from the ceiling and splattered into a puddle of water. A thick, furry foot stamped on the stony earth, causing the puddle to burst and scatter fat droplets of water. Two dark red eyes gleamed in the semi light seeping into the cavern from above. The light glinted off long, thick horns curled back like two halfmoons. The being’s cloak fluttered over his feet. He stood straight and tall, glowering into the darkness.

Out of the deep shadows stalked another figure, only a little smaller with eyes that were so brighter than the other. Hardly the slight glint of teeth in a wide grin gave away the position of the other entity.

“Demon!” the horned one cried. “You have terrorized this land for long enough.”

The second grinned wider. Their arm moved and the glint of metal contrasted their fingers. A knife, long and sharp and red as a wilted rose, gleamed in their hand. “And what are you going to do, oh great _God of Hyperdeath?_ I am Demon Who Comes When People Calls Its Name. You couldn’t get rid of me before. What makes you think you can get rid of me_ now?_”

“True,” he conceded. “But you and I both know I didn’t know _you_ were there. That I was there protecting _them._”

The second chuckled, cocking their head a little. “Oh, right! That reminds me:” Their eyes narrowed at Asriel. “–we had an agreement. Give me their _SOUL._”

The God of Hyperdeath whipped his hand up. A long, sharp sword set a slight glow over him and the area surrounding him. “Never! Their SOUL belongs in their body! Take one step closer, and I’ll show you the real worth of a monster’s SOUL!”

The Demon cackled, “The worth of a monster’s SOUL? You know what…? That’s a good idea. I guess I’ll just take yours _instead!_” The Demon rushed forward. They ducked under the slash of the sword and the rainbow blur left behind. Their knife was parried by the sword’s twin. The two danced in a quick, close battle, the yells of war and clanking of steel resounding off the stone. Water smeared over the hard earth. The Demon lunged and then attempted to jump back. Their foot landed on the growing puddle of water. They fell to the ground _hard._ Their scarlet knife skittered out of their grasp.

Puffing, the God of Hyperdeath now stood above the demon, one sword raised high. “I hereby destroy your SOUL! May you leave and never retur–”

_Creak!_

Light spilled into the messy room strung about with clothes and objects of varying degrees of worth and integrity. Asriel, holding onto a foam sword with one edge bitten off in his left hand and a coat hanger wrapped in a towel in the other, stood above Chara, who now sat up, eyes hidden under their messy hair, a garden trowel in their grasp. Dirt smeared on their hands and cheek, and now dirtied Asriel’s sleeve and side as well. Water from a tipped over watering can soaked one of Chara’s ankles.

Asgore, one hand alight in golden flames, looked over the two with one eyebrow raised. “My, why is going on here?”

Chara blinked their owlish eyes. “Transferring potted plants?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful comic](https://underchara.tumblr.com/post/140643971520/uh-this-is-awkward) .
> 
> I've always wanted to write something about the sibling relationship between Asriel and Chara, but with most of my fanfictions centering around Frisk and kinda Flowey (Underfell or Floweypot) or Frisk and Chara (Pretty much Undertale), I haven't been able to. Even when I do, it's set in modern post-tragedy stuff like Swapfell or Flower-Swapfell. So! Have this! As you can tell, though, my make-believe skills need some tuning...


End file.
